When all goes silent
by Friendsfan
Summary: What would you do if you're best friend was in grave danger? well, rory is.. read and review! i've got the next part written if you guys like it!!:D CHAPTER THREE UP!!* (maybe i'll have a fourth chapter if you guys like this one!)
1. Default Chapter

Rory laughed at her mom, who was making funny faces behind Luke's back. Luke suddenly turned around and they both stifled giggles when he looked completely bewildered. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Not right now," Rory said, gulping down the last of her coffee. "My bus is here, you missy," she said, patting Lorelai on the shoulder, "Are going to have to explain yourself." "But.. but.." Lorelai stammered. Rory kissed her mom on the cheek. "See you after school," she said. "Bye Luke." Luke waved at her as she ran out the door.  
  
"Well?" Luke asked in mock indignation. Lorelai pretended to look confused. "What? Me? No. as you know, I would never, ever tease you." She picked up her purse, waved to Luke, and went to work.  
  
Rory got off the bus and went to her lockers to get her books ready for Science class. As much as she wanted to get into Harvard, she hated Science and wanted to get rid of it. "Hey Rory," Paris said. She looked unusually happy. "What is it?" Rory asked immediately. "Guess who asked me out again?" "Jamie? Wow..second time this week, he must really like you," Rory said excitedly. "I guess," Paris blushed.  
  
The day passed quickly for Rory and she headed home. "Hello?" she called out when she went home. "In my room!" Lorelai yelled. Rory wandered into her room. "So, how did it go with Luke?" she asked teasingly. Lorelai stuck her tounge out at her. "Meanie," she said affectionatly. "Proud of it," Rory answered. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" Lorelai thought for a moment. "Let's get a pizza, put a ton of extra cheese on it, gorge ourselfs on ice cream, and rent a really awful movie." Rory smiled at her mom. "Sounds perfect," she said. There was nothing she liked better was to spend quality time with her mom.  
  
An hour later, pizza-fied and movie fied too, they snuggled together on the couch. Rory was getting really sleepy. Lorelai glanced at her and said, "Is it possible that my sixteen year old girl is getting tired at ten o'clock?"  
  
Rory shook her head stubbornly. "Not me," she said. "I could.. I could.." she yawned in the middle of her sentence. Lorelai turned the movie off and walked Rory to her room. "Night love," she said. "Sleep well." "you too Mom. It was fun having you bug Luke." Lorelai winked at her, turned off the light, then went to bed herself.  
  
The next morning, Loreali went into Rory's room and pulled the covers off of her. "Mom!" Rory muttered angrily. "Let me sleep some more.." she begged. Lorelai grinned. "Rise and shine sleepyhead," she said. "Come on, it's seven thirty already."  
  
With that, Rory was up and dressed in ten minutes. "I'll drive you to school today," Lorelai said. "Thank you ,Thank you ,Thank you!" Rory said, exitedly hugging her mother.Now she wouldn't be late. Lorelai was staying home for that day; it was her day off.  
  
"Grab your bag and let's go," Lorelai said, smiling fondly at her daughter.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they arrived at her school. "Thanks mom," Rory said, kissing her mom goodbye. "Bye, sweets." Her mom said. "See you after school?" "Yup," Rory replied. She slammed the door and hurridly ran into school. She arrived late to Science. Her teacher looked at her really strangely. "Sorry!" Rory said as she sat down next to Paris. "So why are you late?" Paris asked. "Blame it on my mom," Rory said cheerfully. She was in a really good mood today.. her mom had started it off by driving her to school. Rory and Paris got started off by doing a dissection. They made a good team, and were done quickly.  
  
Suddenly they heard a weird sound, almost like a gunshot. "But," Rory thought to herself, "It couldn't be a gunshot, right? This school is so safe." Their teacher, Ms.Taylor, turned white. "Everybody, get down under you're seats, NOW!" The students dutfilly obeyed her, getting a bit scared. The noises of the bullets were getting closer.. and closer. until the gunman broke in through the door. The students screamed, and some of the teens started crying. Surpisingly Rory gripped Paris's hand, and turned to her in silent grief. There was nothing anyone could do now.  
  
"I've killed the principal and several of the students. If anyone dares to disobey me, they will get killed to. Understand?" he asked in a menancing tone of voice. "You," he said, referring to Paris and Rory, who were the nearest to him. "Come here." Slowly and shakily they went to him. "You two are my 'hostages.' If your parents pay all of the money I want, you two will be free. If not.." he stroked the gun, which was all that they needed.  
  
He took the two to a spare room, where he locked the door and left. Rory cried silently, while Paris was too shocked to do anything. He came back in half an hour, with a list of all the parent's phone numbers, and dialed Rory's house in front of her. "Miss Gilmore?" he asked. Back at home, Loreali stiffened. "Who is this?" "That's not of a concern. I've got you're daughter in here though. Being held hostage by me." "Let me talk to her," Lorelai said, her voice shaking. "I don't really think that's a good idea," the man said. Lorelai screamed at the man, "LET ME SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER, DAMMIT!" she started to cry. Amazingly Rory got the phone handed to her. "Mommy?" she asked. "I'm here, baby.. I'm going to get you out, ok? I promise I'll pay all of the money." Lorelai said, still crying. "I love you mom," Rory said, her voice trembling. The phone got ripped out of her hand and the man hung up. 


	2. Ch2

The man, who's name was Keith, phoned Paris's parents, and let her speak to them as well. After that, both of them were in shock. Rory's heart felt like it was going to break. They had to get out of this alive. They just had to. Because Rory knew if she didn't get out of this alive, her mother would have the hardest time ever coping with this.  
  
Back at home, Lorelai shakily hung up the phone. The doorbell rang and Lorelai wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hi!" Sookie said brightly. Her smile suddenly dropped as she came in and lead Lorelai to the couch. "Okay, what's wrong? Tell me sweetie." Sookie demanded, her heart pounding with fear. "It's.. it's Rory," Lorelai said. "There's been a school shooting and she's being held hostage. Paris is with her." Tears ran down her cheeks again. "Sookie, I have to go to the school and try do something." She said. "Like what?" Sookie replied, not meaning to be sarcastic.  
  
"I'm not sure, anything to be closer to her." Lorelai said, sounding desperate. Sookie nodded, not bothering to argue with her. When it came to Lorelai and Rory, she wouldn't do anything because she knew how much they meant to one another. Fifteen minutes later, going on full speed, Loreali reached Chilton. She saw that the entrance was covered in police tape, but couldn't see any policemen. Cautiosly going to go through, (or so she thought), a policeman came up from behind her.  
  
"Miss, you can't enter." "You.. you don't understand. My daughter's in there, she's being held hostage." Loreali said, her voice breaking. " I need to go into the school and find her." "And what? Get yourself killed? I think not," the policeman said. Lorelai lost it, started to cry and pounded her fists on the policeman's chest. "She's my baby girl.. I can't just stand here and do nothing." She said when she finally composed herself.  
  
"Listen, it's getting really late, and normally I wouldn't do this.. But you can camp out in your car for the night on the school property, and I promise that if I find anymore information I'll come and get you." Lorelai nodded, too weak, tired and stressed to argue. "Thanks," she simply said and went to the car. As she tried desperatly to get stay up all night, sleep won the battle and took over. When she awoke next it was by the policeman knocking on her window. Loreali stepped out of the car. The policeman looked sympathetic. "He's on the phone and wants to talk to you." Lorelai took it, hands shaking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside the school, Keith had finished gagging Rory and Paris. Rory quickly looked at Paris, who had a sort of desperate look on her face. A scared look. A look Rory had never seen before. And it scared her tremendously.  
  
"What do you want?" Lorelai demanded, trying desperatly to make he voice sound as if she wasn't scared. "Listen to this Lorelai," he sneered, and in the classroom, shot the gun into the wall. Rory couldn't scream. She wanted to let her mom know that she was okay, that the man was just trying to scare her. Lorelai just shook her head in absoute disbelief, trying to convince herself that that was just a cruel joke. "Is she alive?" she willed herself to say. "Well, I guess you'll just have to wait. And believe me, at the rate the police are going, you're going to have to be waiting a very long time. I haven't got my money yet." Without another word, he hung up. Lorelai sank to the ground, her legs not holding her up. "Bye Mom,"Rory had said. She had kissed Lorelai on the cheek. Loreali kept getting flashbacks of her and Rory together. It was unbearable. "Just stop it!" she yelled in agony. Loreali sat on the street for a few hours after that. She couldn't walk, couldn't think much, couldn't think about anything except Rory.  
  
Keith had un-gagged them after he had shot that shot at the wall. For Rory, it was the worst few hours of her life. Thinking. Thinking about her mom. About what they would do when they got out of here. If they got out of here alive. Keith had explained to them about the money, how they would get out once he had his five million dollars. Rory and Paris had looked at each other, shocked. How was he supposed to receive five million dollars?  
  
The policeman walked up to Loreali. "We have the money," he said. Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief and almost started to cry again. Loreali watched him walk up the stairs to the school. Smiling to herself, she thought, "When we go home, I'm going to stick by her all the time. She's not going to leave my sight."  
  
In the classroom, Rory heard the policeman come up the stairs. He was allowed in, and Keith greedily grabbed the money from him. "Okay, she can go," he said, referring to Paris. "But," he continued, "I'll need more money for her to go." Rory's heart jumped. Paris gave her a look of absouloute sadness. "I'll tell Loreali you love her," she whispered as she walked past. "We're going to get you out of here. I promise." The policeman leaded Paris out. Rory started at Keith, terrified. "What's he going to do with me?" she wondered.  
  
Lorelai watched as the policeman leaded Paris out of the school. Paris saw Loreali and gave her a little hug. "Where is she?" Loreali asked, her voice shaking. "She's still inside," Paris said. "Keith kept her in. But she's fine right now, she's just scared." Loreali shook her head in horror. This was hell. This whole night had been absouloute hell.  
  
The policeman walked up to Loreali. "We're working on this," he said. "We're working on getting the money." "Whatever," Lorelai muttered. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She didn't want to be around anyone right now.  
  
All she wanted was to be with her baby. 


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls.. the song is "Angel" by Sarah McGlaclen. Thanks for all the great reviews.. I love writing these!! And I like reviews too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the classroom, Rory was huddled on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs. As much as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't. She was hungry. It had been more than a day since she had had anything to eat. And she was scared. Keith seemed to be getting more angry; restless. His latest violence had included him throwing a chair across the room.  
  
Rory closed her eyes, and tried to imagine her at home, with her mom, watching one of their favourite movies. As this was going, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Keith? Are you there?" it was the policeman on the walkie-talkie that he was carrying. Keith strode across the room. "What do you want?"  
  
"We've almost got the money for you.. how's the girl?" Rory had a feeling her mom was standing beside the policeman. "Why should I tell you? And about the money, I want it in half an hour, or the girl dies. You here that?" Keith asked in a menancing voice. "Yea." The policeman hung up. Rory closed her eyes, and wanted to disappear. She wanted her mom. She wanted to be in her mom's arms right now.  
  
Lorelai stood on the sidewalk, arms crossed, her hair blowing on the wind. The wind blowing her tears dry. Paris came over and stood beside her, not saying anything. "Half an hour. How could they friggen get one thousand more dollars in half an hour?" Lorelai thought. They had to get the money. They just had to. Because if they didn't and Rory died, she wouldn't be able to live with that. The policeman walked over to Lorelai gently. It was obvoius and he knew how much this was hurting her. "We have half of the money now, it won't be long before we have the other half." He said reasurringly. "Will you have it in half an hour?" Loreali asked in a shaky voice. The second she said that, she regretted it. What if they wouldn't have it?  
  
"I'm pretty sure," the policeman replied, his voice unrufffled. Paris turned to him. "How can you sound so calm?" she burst out. "My friend is in there. She's in danger.. why do you have to sound so calm?" Lorelai put a protective arm around Paris. "it's my job," he replied. " I can't lose it in front of people.It does bother me, but I can't do anything except try and help. Excuse me, I have to go." Abruptly, he left.  
  
"You know what?" Keith said. "Let's scare your mother, shall we?" Rory shook her head vigorously. "I think that's a good idea," he contined. "I'm going to hold you up by the window with a gun to your head. Maybe I'll even shoot you.. who knows? Depends what I'm in the mood for." Rory's breathing got more laboured, and she tried to keep calm. Keith grabbed her by both wrists and did that by the door. She saw her mom, then saw Paris glance at the window. Paris grabbed Lorelai's arm and motioned toward it.  
  
"Nooo.." Loreali wailed as she saw Rory's pained look on her face. She started to run across the grass, but Paris stopped her. "Lorelai, you can't do anything right now. Just look at her. She's okay.. she's not hurt.. or at least it doesn't seem like it. She'll be fine.. we'll get the money, I promise." Loreali closed her eyes and started to cry again, her shoulders shaking, her head spinning with endless thoughts. "One more thing," Keith said. He grabbed her again and took her away from the window. He shot the wall again. Then once more.  
  
Outside, Lorelai was in too much shock to do much of anything. She covered her mouth in horror, and started to sob. Literally sob. She thought for sure that Rory had been shot. Paris shook her head sadly, but didn't give up hope. It was possible that he could have scared Lorelai again by shooting at the wall.  
  
They both watched as the policeman and some other policeman too, rushed into the school, a bag in the first policeman's hand. Outside, Rory heard footsteps. She listened eagerly, and was overwhelmed when twelve policeman stormed in the room. "Get your hands up!" one policeman said. Trapped, Keith reluctantly did that, and was lead downstairs. "How about we get you to your mom?" the police officer said. Nodding, Rory stood up, her legs shaking from so much stress, as she was helped downstairs.  
  
Lorelai was still crying as Rory was lead outside. Paris grinned and pulled on Lorelai's shirt. Lorelai looked up and saw Rory standing from a distance. For a moment Rory just stood there, then she ran to her mom, who grabbed her and hugged her tightly, both of them crying on each other's shoulders.  
  
In the arms of the angel,  
  
fly away from here,  
  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
  
and the endlessness that you feel.  
  
"Oh my god," Rory said, her voice still shaking awhile later. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
  
Of your silent reverie.  
  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
  
may you find some comfort here.  
  
Rory turned to Paris, who gave her a small smile. Paris hugged her. "Are you okay?" she asked worridly. "I am now," Rory replied. "What about you?" "I'll be fine," Paris said. Just then her parent's came and hugged her. "See ya soon, Rory." Then she left, with her parent's arms around her.  
  
Rory turned to Lorelai again and hugged her, not wanting to let go. "I love you mom," she whispered. "I love you too hun," her mom said, kissing the top of her head. She looked closely at Rory's face. It looked pale. "What have you had to eat?" she asked. "He did feed you, didn't he?" When Rory shook her head, Lorelai got worried.  
  
So tired of the straight line,  
  
and everywhere you turn,  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back.  
  
  
  
"Kid, we're going home and feeding you.. what do ya say. A movie too? Quality time together?" Lorelai asked, fully knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"It sounds like heaven," Rory said, buring her head in her mom's neck as they walked by the school. Lorelai squeezed her hand, and they walked to the car.  
  
Don't make no difference,  
  
escape one last time.  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
  
that brings me to my knees.  
  
In the arms of the angel,  
  
fly away from here,  
  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
  
and the endlessness that you feel. 


End file.
